Braddock and Scarlatti Kids
by Redpanda1203
Summary: Ever wonder what Jules and Sam kid would be like? What about Winnie and Spike's? Introducing Mari and Matthew.
1. Chapter 1

**Problem**

**Mari: 15**

**Matt: 16**

Mari glared at the problem on the board. Her foot bounced up and down as her brain went into over drive. Her dad would be mad if he caught her working on it especially in HQ but she had to figure it out. Her whole pride was at stake and she couldn't risk it. She looked out of the glass walls to see her mom typing. She watched her for a moment thankful that her mom was ignorant to the numbers and symbols that covered her board. She turned back to her board and sighed. She should really clean up. Team one was coming back from shift in ten minutes and they needed this room for debriefing. She buried her face in her hands wondering how her dad ever solved this.

"Hey Scarlatti you still haven't figured out how Uncle Spike fixed the first baby cakes?" Matt laughed as he entered the boardroom. She whipped her head around. "Shut up Braddock!"

**Birth of a Brother**

**Mari: 3**

**Matt: 4**

Mari sifted through the used coloring books. Uncle Ed had told her that her baby brother was coming today and she wanted to color him a nice picture. She picked through the broken coloring crayons carefully trying to pick the right color. She poked the back of Matt's head. "What do you think his favoritest color will be?" She asked the annoyed toddler. He huffed and said in his most adult tone. "He won't have a favoritest color. He will be a baby and babies are too stupid to know their colors!" Mari pouted. "Maybe my brother will be smart!" she stuck her tongue out at him and poked him again. Matt stuck his tongue back at her. "No your brother will be stupid just like you!" Mari poked him harder. "I'm super smart you butt face!" Sam looked at his and Spikes kid wondering how Team One was going to deal with another kid.

**Like Father like Son**

Matt looked a like a clone of his father. He had the same blond hair and the same smile that would make the girls swoon when he is older. He was always ready fight and never liked losing. He was just as protective as Sam when it came to Jules.

"Mommy put that down." The boy scolded up at Jules. "You can't lift big things!" Jules sighed and set down the laundry basket. "Matthew I can do laundry. I'm pregnant not dead." Mat shook his head. "Mommy mommy mommy." Jules glared down at her child reminding herself all the reason that she loved him. "It's my job to make sure you or my baby sissy doesn't get hurt. I have to protect you." Jules leaned down and kissed her sons forehead. "Let me do laundry and then we can relax and watch TV okay?" Matt grabbed ahold of the basket. "I'm going to help though!" Jules chuckled knowing one of the few traits Matt inherited from her was stubbornness. "Sure thing baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Fault**

**Mari: 13**

Mari buried her head in her hands and sighed. Her mom was going to kill her! It was her first week of school and she was already being sent home. She had told her parents she was ready for high school. Her parents had finally let her skip 8th grade and she thanked by getting suspended. Her mom was probably driving over here thinking of ways to kill her. If only her parents weren't cops then they wouldn't have so many ways. She groaned in agony at the thought of her future punishment. Grounded till she can drive and extra chores. She would have to listen to an hour long lecture about safety and responsibility. It was accident! It wasn't her fault!

"Mari your mothers here." The office lady said peeking her head into the room where they stored the detained children. Mari sighed and picked up her backpack and shuffled out to her mom.

Her mom was talking the principle and judging the look on her face Winnie was not happy. Mari looked guiltily at the floor. Winnie grabbed her child's arm gently. "I will be talking to you about this later." She huffed at the principle. She dragged her daughter out of the office and out of the school.

"Three days of suspension for a small lab mishap!" Winnie swore angrily. "That's three days for nothing." Mari looked up at her mom surprised. "You're not mad?" She asked following her mom to the car.

"Sweetie you may look like me but you are father's child. If I got all worked up over every explosion I would be angry all the time." Mari thanked the lord she would live to see another day. She opened the car and smiled gratefully at the heat and at her mom. She watched her mom drive away from the school still cursing the principle.

"Thanks mom."

"Don't get me wrong you're still grounded." Mari groaned. "It wasn't it my fault it was an accident!"

Winnie looked away from the road and to her daughter. "You have been able to recite the Periodic Table of Elements since you were five and you expect me to believe you accidently had a chemical fire."

"Okay so it wasn't an accident exactly but it still wasn't my fault!"

"Really Mari then who's fault was it?" Winnie glared at her teenage daughter. She never remembered being this moody and hormonal when she was a teen. "My lab partner didn't think I knew anything. Apparently if you are a 13 year old in a sophomore class people still think your stupid!" Mari crossed her arms. "Was I supposed to sit there and let them harass me for being stupid?" Winnie groaned. "You could have gone for a method a little less extreme."

"Mom go big or go home." Winnie shot her daughter a scowl.

**Fight**

**Matt: 15**

**Mari: 14**

Sam watched his son from the review mirror. He was sitting with his arms crossed and a scowl permanently attached to his face. Every once and a while he would hear him mutter death threats but other than that Matt was silent. Sam raised an eyebrow but didn't voice his concerns. It took a lot for Matt to physically assault someone so the kid must have really pissed him off. Sam couldn't help but feel fatherly pride for his son. The other kid had left the fight with a black eye and a broken nose. His son though had only walked away with a couple scratches. He pulled in to their driveway and turned off the car. "You going to tell me what happened?"

Matt looked at his father. "The guy was being an ass and I punched him in the face." He paused for a second then added. "I should have hit him harder." Sam elected to ignore the last part. "How was this guy being an ass?" Matt pulled his arms closer to his chest and looked down at his feet. "You got in a fight in the locker room right?" Sam asked. Matthew looked up at his father expectantly. "Boys talk a lot in the locker rooms." Sam said watching his son squirm. "Did they try to talk about girl you like?" Matt slammed his fist against the seat furiously. "That guy was bragging to the whole locker room that he was going to try and sleep with Mari! He talked about her like she was some sort of whore. She basically my sister and he was talking how about how he would love to bang her in the back of his car!" Sam's pride expanded in his chest as his son yelled. He was protecting his best friend. "Next time just ignore it okay?"

**Girls Can't be Cute**

**Lou: 4**

**Alex: 1**

**Mari: 8**

**Matt: 9**

Matt climbed up to his and Mari's secret hiding place. Mari reached for the branch above her and climbed higher. "Good thing Lou can't climb trees huh Matt?" Matt nodded and looked up at his best friend. "Did you hate Lou when he was little?" Mari scrunched up her face. "A little bit when he would cry and wake me up. He would hog up mommy and daddy but my daddy says that envy." Matt shrugged. "I'm not mad at her she is just boring. All she does is eat and poop. Everyone thinks she is so cute too." Matt rolled his eyes at the adult's stupidity. "She's a girl. She can't be cute." He said in his most 'Duh' tone. Mari glared down at him. "I'm cute and I'm a girl!" Matt climbed up and laughed. "You're not a girl you're Mari."

"Guys come down and play!" Lou shouted from the bottom of the tree. "Grandpa Greg says you have to come play with me." Lou whined up at the bigger kids. Matt sighed and started to climb down. "If grandpa says it I guess we have to." Mari giggled and climbed higher. "I don't want to!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallen Hero**

**Mari: 5**

**Lou: 3 Months**

"Daddy you forgot my story." Mari pulled her favorite superhero blanket up to her chin. "I need my story to sleep." Spike sat down at the end of her bed. "Okay princess what book do you want tonight?"

"I want to hear a story about Uncle Lou."

Spike froze and stared at his daughter. She was so unaware of the effect that those words had on him. "Why do you to hear about Uncle Lou?" He asked softly. He had never discussed Lewis with his daughter. She never even asked for stories about anyone.

"I asked Grandpa Greg why you named Lou, Lou. He said my brother is named after Uncle Lou. He was your best friend." She looked at her father expectantly. "What was he like?"

Spike looked at her and slowly smiled. "He was funny. He used to be able to make anyone laugh. He was smart too." Mari smiled showing the gap in her upper row of tooth. "Was he as smart as you Daddy?" Spike shook his head. "No one is as smart as me." Mari giggled. "What else was he like?"

"He was awesome. We used to haze the rookie together and he came up with the greatest idea to get one rookie in. We waited until he had this date and then we…"

Winnie bounced Lou on her hip. "You wanna go see what Daddy and sissy are doing don't you silly boy?" She laughed happily at his mommy. Winnie smiled and peeked into Maris room to find both her and Spike wide awake and laughing their heads off. "So then the quits and me and Lou are stuck on locker clean up duty for three weeks." Spike chuckled and leaned down and kissed Mari's head. "Night Princess."

"Daddy do you think Uncle Lou would like me?" She asked sleepily. Spike nodded. "I think he loves you baby." Mari nodded slowly and closed her eyes. Spike stood up and turned off the lights. Winnie smiled at her husband and kissed him. "He is proud of you sweetie." Spike didn't say anything just kissed her gently and gave her a sad smile.

**You're my hero**

**Matt: 7**

Matt was supposed to be in bed. He wasn't supposed to hear his parents fight.

"Jules were you can't keep doing this. You have to talk to me."

"Sam Last time I checked I didn't have to do anything. I don't have to talk to you if I don't want too. Just leave me alone."

"It was a clean shot. Baby please you were doing your job. You saved lives."

His mom turned angrily at his dad. "I was doing my job! I would expect you to understand that sometimes I don't want to do my job. I had to shoot a seventeen year old kid because he was scared, because he was trying to protect his little brother. But as long as I was doing my God damn job, I guess I should feel just fine."

"Jules I didn't say that and you know it! That kid was threting three other teens with a hand gun. What else were we supposed to do? We tried talking him down, we tried threats, nothing was working. You had the shot and you took it."

"I robbed a mother of her child. Did you not see her at the crime scene? She was sobbing and fighting the police trying to rescues her son. I'm not a hero. I'm a murder."

Matt stood up. "Stop Mommy." Both parents turned to their son. Matt whipped away the tears away from his eye. "Mommy you're not murder." He ran down the stairs into his mother's arms. "You're my hero."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disabling toasters**

** Mari: 3**

Mari snuggled into her stuffed robot toy happily unaware to her parents watchful eye. Right now she was laying on the floor of the briefing room coloring. Spike smiled at his daughters love for her toy. Her uncle Sam had given it to her shortly after she was born and it had been dubbed Baby's Baby Cakes. She had developed a love that rivaled the love he had for his bomb defusing robot. "I caught her trying to take apart a phone yesterday. Somehow she has figured out how to use a screw driver." Winnie said from her desk. "She had the back already open and the battery open." Spike smiled proudly. He was trying not to get his hopes up to high that his daughter would follow in his footsteps. He didn't want to turn out like his dad, continually disappointed that his kid wasn't how he wanted her to be. Every day she seemed to grow up to be more like him though. "If she's anything like her father she will be taking apart toasters by the time she is six and computers before she can drive." He said turning towards his pregnant wife. If anyone could handle a little Spike and a full-grown one it was Winnie. "Michelangelo Scarlatti do not insult our daughter. She will have toasters down before she is five." Spike opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a squeal. "Daddy looks! I drew a bomb!" Mari ran towards her father holding a picture of a sloppy explosion. "I love it Princess."

**My little baby**

**Alex: 26 **

Alex paced the hallway of the Church for the hundredth time. Why did she have to be so nervous? She knew he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with so why saying "I do" so nerve raking? She groaned loudly. "Maybe I should just run away to Mexico." "Is that how your mother and I raised you?" Sam's voice asked from beside his distraught daughter. "Pretty sure Braddock's fight. Running away is for Scarlett's." Alex shot her dad a glare. Every since Mari had been born. Sam and Spike had begun a friendly family feud. It started out of who did the best in school and sports and then it just evolved. Alex wad pretty sure there was a hidden score sheet. If there was it would have shown that the Braddock's and Scarlett's were now tied with Matt being moved up the ranks in SRU and Alex getting married. However Lou had eventually gotten his PhD in engineering and was working for the military. Mari had followed in her father's footsteps and was disabling bombs for team two. "Dad were you scared when you married mom?" Alex hated how she asked that question. It sounded like she was six asking him to scare away the monsters from the closet. Sam chuckled at his only daughter. He had never seen her so scared or anxious. "Trust me sweetheart you don't want your wedding to be like your parents." He paused for a moment. "If Matt approves of this boy then something must be right with him." She laughed loudly. Matt always hated the idea of boys even looking at his little sister. He was a little more protective than Sam when it came to dating. Sam offered his hand to Alex. "I believe its time for me to give you away." She took his arm and leaned into the strongest man she had ever met. "I love you daddy." Sam kissed her temple careful not to mess up her makeup. "Right back at you."

**Authors Note: Hey guys how you liking my one shots so far? If you guys have any wishes or ideas for your favorite kids then shoot them by me. I would love to hear your guys ideas. Message me them or leave them in the reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for the suggestions guys! I really like your guy's comments and ideas. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Feel free to leave more ideas and reviews. I wrote a fic where instead of Matt protecting Mari it was Mari saving Matt. Re-reading it though it was slightly (kind of heavily) hinting at romantic feeling between the two. I have tried to avoid that because I want to focus on the friendship or family aspect of the two families. If you guys are interested though I could post it and see what you guys think or I could post it as its own story.**

**Racist**

**Matt: 27**

**Mari: 26**

Matt clenched his beer tighter in his hand. The words ran through his head over and over. The thought was so overwhelming that they drowned out the sounds of the bar around him. He still couldn't believe someone had said that to his Mari.

_Listen you pathetic black girl I don't take orders from people like you. Why don't you let me talk to someone who deserves their job?_

Didn't deserve her job? People like you? Mari was the most loyal, brave, intelligent, women he had ever met. He had no idea what kind of person Mari was. He didn't know her. He didn't know how hard she worked to get a spot on team one, he didn't know how much effort Mari put into even the smallest of training exercises just so she can be ready for anything, or how freaking brilliant, or how she fast she could disable a pipe bomb, and he bet that tool had no idea that she had saved dozens of life's.

That only thing he saw when he looked at Mari was her gender and her skin tone. He didn't see her break down because she made a mistake that nearly cost someone their life. That arrogant loser never knew Mari as a person. How could that low life-

"You still hung up about today?" Mark's voice interjected his inner rant. "You really need to forget about it."

Matt turned towards his best friend. "Let it go? Do you not remember what he said? What he called you?" He spat furiously. "How could I let something like this go? He was a complete and total tool and you want me to let it go?" He was practically yelling now but Mari ignored it. She slowly placed a hand on his upper arm.

"Yea I remember. I remember the stupid awful words that he screamed at me. Want to know what else I remember? I think I remember seeing his butt in handcuffs being dragged to jail. I also think I walked out there perfectly fine. I do want you to let it go because how is you sitting on a bar stool mopping going to help change the past?"

Matt narrowed his eyes while Mari smiled back. "I hate it when your right."

"If you didn't want a best friend who was always right you should have been friends with a Scarlatti." She grabbed his hand and began to frantic him over to the pool table. "Come one Dean thinks he can beat me at pool so we're playing doubles and I need you."

No he guesses that guy never had the chance to see Mari smile or laugh. He will never see her dance in the kitchen or hear the terrifying sound of her singing off-key at the top of her lungs. He won't ever want to hide because she embarrasses him in any store they go to and he sure as heck won't play pool with her on a Friday night.

I guess that's okay. Matt thought. That means I get to do all that.

Mari twitched in her seat nervously. Today was the first day of fifth grade. That meant a new teachers and new things to learn, and new clothes, and all the other new stuff that you get in September. Usually she loved the first day but not this year. This year she would be at the elementary school while Matt went to the middle school. This was going to be the year Matt wasn't a couple doors down. He wouldn't sit by her on the bus or walk her home. He was going to make new friends and forget all about her because she was stuck in fifth grade not in sixth.

**First day of school**

**Mari: 10**

**Matt:12**

She crossed her arms and huffed angrily at the world. Why couldn't she have just been a sixth grader? Then she wouldn't have to be separated from Matt. Then she wouldn't have to make new friends, or even have to talk to anybody else because Matt would be there.

"I'm glad this is happening." Winnie said causally from driver's seat. "Now you can make new friends."

"How could you say that mom? Matt is my best friend. I don't need new ones." Mari sighed at her mom. Why couldn't she just understand! "I won't ever see again and now he will forget all about me." She shrieked . Winnie barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her melodramatic daughter.

"He will forget you as soon as you forget him."

Turns out fifth grade didn't really change anything that much. Matt still asked for help on his homework (not that he would admit that he needed a fifth graders help in math), he still hung out with her on weekends. They didn't grow apart but they did end up making new friends (the horror!). It turns out mom does know best.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hidden Picture:**

**Matt: 22**

Matt rested his head against his cold locker and closed his eyes tightly. He could picture the man's face when the bullet entered his skull. He could still picture the blood as he walked away. He saved a hostage but the price was the subject paid steep and matt happened to be the debt collector. He reached in his locker blindly for the photo that hung at the back of his locker hidden from his team mates. He touched the worn picture with his calloused fingers. He could recall every detail about this picture. It was one of his beacons of hope after a crappy day.

It was Mari leaning over a table trying to fix god knows what. She was wearing a dirty shirt that was stained with grease and grime and baggy jeans that were once light blue. Her hair was pulled back in an untamed pony tail. Her face bore the look of concentration. The once light mocha skin now looked two shades darker than it should have been due to the lighting. It was Mari in her messiest and truest state.

This was more than a picture it was reminder. It reminded Matt that people are worth protecting. That even after he has witnessed the worst things a human can do there are good people out there. People who our daughters, sons, siblings, and even the weird best friend.

It is amazing that no matter how far away someone you love is they can always cheer you up.

**Bullies:**

**Mari: 14**

**Matt: 15**

Matt barged in ignoring the sign that clearly stated 'girl's bathroom'. This was the third bathroom today and frankly he was sick of searching for her. Thankfully he found Mari, sitting on the floor with her knees hugged to her chest. Matt bent down next to her.

"Hey Baby Cakes." His whisper was gentle and soft. Mari knew he felt guilty about the indecent because he called her baby cakes. He only used that name when he was torn up about something.

"You want to tell me what happened?" He wrapped his arms around her comforted by the fact she wasn't hurt. At least not on the outside.

"They cornered me at lunch. They said I was just a stupid child and nobody really cares about me. They told me I was a freak. How I would never fit in anywhere. Then she said I could be improved." She spat out the last part venomously. Matt frowned and looked down at her shirt. He remembered it; it was one of her favorite shirts that she brought home from her last visit with her grandma. It was bright blue and was covered with some Italian band.

Slowly she uncurled herself just enough where Matt could see the damage. The once white letters seemed to be covered with a mixture of pudding and piazza sauce. Near her heart there was a fresh stain of nacho Cheese.

They dumped their lunches on her.

Matt stared at the shirt lost. One doctor's appointment. One lost checkup that had to be during school and this happened.

"I'm sorry." He never took his eyes of the shirt. He felt as if he stared long and hard enough he could fix it and scare all the stains away.

"You didn't do this Matt. They are the ones who should be sorry."

"I should have protected you."

Matt knew the older girls had been picking on her. The would tease her because of how she looks, the fact that she skipped a grade, her love for anything that she could take apart and put together. They made of everything that made Mari special but today was just icing on the cake. He could see the taunts taking their toll on Mari. She beginning to withdraw and doubt herself. Matt pulled her close and vowed silently to make sure she never forgot how amazing she was.

**Jobs**

**Lou: 14**

**Izzy: 21**

Lou wasn't really like his family. While Matt and Mari were loud and popular he was more awkward and quiet. Winnie fit into any group always kind and understanding her son seemed drawn towards himself content to stay in room and play with his tools. One person Lou confined in was Izzy. She was only a couple (seven) years older them him. She understood what it was like to be nothing like anyone else around you. She also had a hobby she wanted to turn into a job. She wanted to dance though and unlike her brothers music she wanted to turn it into a career. Lou wanted to design and make things. He liked the idea of turning a simple idea on a piece of paper into a working thing. He was still didn't know how to break the news to his family that he didn't want to work in SRU. Everyone in his family was a cop. His mom, his dad, even Mari had plans on joining the force. He had grown up around cops and was raised by them. He had heard horror stories of parents disowning their kids because he wouldn't join any unit. What if his parents got mad at him and stopped speaking to him? What if they just if they thought he was weird and stupid? What if they finally admitted Mari was their favorite and just threw him in the background. He told the Lane's daughter this over their weekly video chat. Izzy laughed at his fears. "I had the same fears when I told my dad. I would have sworn on my life he was just going to tell me how stupid dance was and how I needed to get my act together and chose a real job." She put air quotes around the word "real". "Instead both my parents had my back and now are my biggest fans. I promise."

A week later Lou blurted it out at family dinner time. His mom didn't even bat an eye and Mari scoffed him with a "Why does that even matter?", and his dad just smiled widely and asked what he wanted to do with his life then. Lou informed them of his dreams of designing different planes and cars for the military. He had never seen his dad so proud.

**Time.**

All Mari needs is more time.

She has to save him.

He is screaming her name.

Begging her to run.

He yells to forget about him.

Forgot about him?

Forget their childhoods that were spent together in the snow and sun?

Forget the years of trotting after him like a lost puppy and him never complaining?

Forget the fights that he caused to protect her?

Leave her best friend to die knowing she could have tried to save him?

No it doesn't matter how much time she has or how mad he will be if they make it out alive. Mari will always stay and always remember.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Notes:

_Alex, I just wanted to If I were a zombie I wouldn't eat purely out of love and respect. (Maybe a bit of fear)_

_Lou I will always save a seat for you. Even if we are playing musical chairs. That kind of big deal…_

_Alex sometimes you forget that your cooler than the Teenage Mutant Turtles. I just wanted to remind you that you are cooler then talking giant turtles who know martial arts._

_Lou I need you like Batman needs Alfred. You just can't have one without the other. _

_Alex I hope we grow old together so we can harass other old people together_

_Lou I hope you know I would do more for you then Link would to Zelda._

"Lou look I found our old love notes!" Alex up a box full of scraps of paper and envelopes to her husband. "I remember we used to hand these to each other all times. We were such dorks!"

Lou smiled shyly. "I'll never stop being a dork for you." He kissed her forehead and placed a hand on her growing stomach. "Do you think our daughter would like to read about how nerdy her parents are?"

Want to Skip:

Alex: 19

Lou: 20

Alex watched from the background as Lou tinkered with something she really didn't get. He was trying to build something for his job and he was just so focused and serious. Sometimes she thought Lou was adopted. No way someone this thoughtful and private could be related to her Uncle Spike. He had always been drawn back from family gatherings and huge events like the one where she was supposed to be taking him to now but she was distracted by his face of pure concentration.

His eyes were narrowed as he glared at the tools in front of him as if they were causing his trouble, Lou's cheeks were sucked in and, his eyebrows were scrunched up close. Alex pressed a hand against her mouth to hide her smile. Of course when she started to see his face she took in his whole body.

He his hands were worn and callused from working with wires and other tools. His body was lean and lengthy (another she never got about Lou. How did he get to be so tall? She had her mother's height.) His hair was a mess from the slim hands he would run through his thick locks.

Alex's leering was interrupted by her subject finally noticing her stare.

"May I help you?"

"You want to skip this and eat soup with me?"  
Lou turned around quickly. "What?"

"I know your grandma taught you how to make some awesome Italian soup. You want to not go to this wedding and make us some soup?"

Lou stared at her as if to see if she was speaking in another langue.

"Sure."

"This will be a great first date." Alex said confidently. Lou's eyes grew wide and his jaw went slack.

"…..Date?"

Authors Note:

What? Alex and Lou get together? Who saw this coming or even guessed it? Who likes it and who hates it? I'll try to write more stories about them and maybe even put in an over protective Matt in here.


End file.
